disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney World Resort in Toronto, Ontario
Walt Disney World Resort, commonly known as Walt Disney World and informally as Disney World, is the world's most-visited entertainment resort, located in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. Covering 8,000 acres, it is owned and operated by Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to five theme parks, three water parks, 22 themed resorts, spas and fitness centers, and other recreational and entertainment venues. The resort opened on June 16, 2004 with five theme parks: Magic Kingdom, EPCOT, Disney's Studio Kingdom & Ontario DisneySea. Attractions Theme parks * Magic Kingdom, opened June 16, 2004 * EPCOT, opened March 30, 2005 * Disney's Studio Kingdom, opened May 31, 2006 * Disney's Wild Kingdom, June 16, 2004 * Ontario DisneySea, June 1, 2005 Water parks * Disney's River Country (Magic Kingdom), June 16, 2024 * Disney's Splashing Safari (Disney's Wild Kingdom), June 16, 2024 * Disney's Water Kingdom (Ontario DisneySea), June 16, 2025 Other attractions * Downtown Disney, opened June 16, 2004 * Cirque du Soleil Theatre, June 16, 2004 Resorts Of the 22 resorts and hotels on the Walt Disney World property, four are owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. There are classified into three categories: Deluxe, Moderate, Value, On-site Disney resorts On-site non-Disney hotels Magic Kingdom Magic Kingdom, is the first-built of the four theme parks at the Walt Disney World Resort in Bay Lake, Florida, near Orlando, Florida. Main Street Canada Main Street Canada is the first "themed land" inside the main entrance of the many 'Disneyland'-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world, it also has the same train station above the entrance as in Disneyland in California & Hong Kong. Cinderella Castle stands in the distance beyond the end of the street. The area near here is referred to as Town Square; most of the day, there are characters available for a meet and greet here. both sides of the street are lined with shops, including souvenir shops, clothing stores, restaurants, candy stores and attractions. The park is a large flowerbed representing the Canadian flag. The bed is empty during the park's first weeks of being open and is replaced with a faux graveyard during the autumn. Approximately 11,000 begonias are planted in the bed, which is 80 feet (24 m) by 50 feet (15 m) in size. Behind it is a large fountain area, with a variety of water patterns all day and lighting effects at night. The 300-foot (91 m) by 80-foot (24 m) water basin was referred to as Royal Fountain. Adventureland Adventureland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. It is themed to resemble the remote jungles in Africa, Asia, South America, and the South Pacific. "To create a land that would make this dream reality", said Walt Disney, "we pictured ourselves far from civilization, in the remote jungles of Asia and Africa. Frontierland Frontierland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Themed to the American Old West of the 19th century, Frontierland are home to cowboys and pioneers, saloons, red rock buttes and gold rushes. Every instance of Frontierland has a Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and a stretch of riverfront. Other attractions sometimes found in this land include Big Thunder Mountain, the Country Bear Jamboree & Tom Sawyer Island and a steam-powered riverboat. Fantasyland Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. Fantasyland has 7 themed areas. & Fantasyland is also the largest land in the park. Canada Square Canada Square is based on an Revolutionary colonial town. The Magic Kingdom's Rivers of Canada hosts the''Liberty Belle Riverboat. Canada Square is home to classic attractions such as the Haunted Mansion, & the Mark Twain Riverboat. Discoveryland Discoveryland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Magic Kingdom Lagoon Magic Kingdom Lagoon is a water park that operates during the summer months of May through September. Seasonal & Special events Different seasons offer different park opening hours and different entertainment offerings. Shows & Parades Nighttime Shows & Parades Park Hours * Spring: 8AM-12AM * Summer: 7AM-2AM * Fall: 9AM-11AM * Winter: 9AM-2AM '''Epcot' Disney's Studio Kingdom Disney's Studio Kingdom is the third theme park of Walt Disney World Resort in Canada. Unlike Magic Kingdom & Disney's Hollywood Studios is an Hollywood style of the Magic Kingdom. Hollywood Boulevard Hollywood Boulevard, inspired by the street in Los Angeles, serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street, U.S.A. at Magic Kingdom; being lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Near the park's gate is a recreation of the Crossroads of the World tower. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down the main street throughout the day. Hollywood Gardens The "hub" of the park, this land will be over 12 acres of an garden & land. This land will feature seven Hollywood-themed gardens as well as one ride which it stands a replica of the Chinese Theater which houses The Great Movie Ride, a dark ride paying homage to several classic films. Entertainment will include Chinese Theater stage shows; Fantasmic, a nighttime show; and Disney's Hollywood Parade, a parade with a musical soundtrack and colorful performers on the longest parade route in a Disney park. Sunset Boulevard Sunset Boulevard, inspired by the real location of the same name, Located nearby is War of the Worlds, an indoor darkened roller coaster themed to the movie War of the Worlds, with three inversions and a high-speed launch. Situated next to War of the Worlds is Sunset Showcase, an indoor special events venue. Sunset Boulevard has two outdoor amphitheaters. The covered Theater of the Stars hosts Hollywood! Hollywood! A Star-Studded Spectacular, a stage show that featuring highlights from all of your favorite movies & also at the Theater of the Stars is Little Shop of Horrors, a musical stage show. The open-air Hollywood Hills Amphitheater is the home of World of Color!, a nighttime show featuring Disney characters & The show is also inspired by Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color anthology television series with fireworks, fire, fog, live actors, fountains, lasers and water effects. Echo Lake Echo Lake, inspired by the real location of a similar name, is designed to mimic the "California Crazy" form of architecture from Hollywood's Golden Age. Echo Lake includes three major attractions: n between that and the Hyperion, is the A.T.A.S. Hall of Fame Plaza—a display of busts of past and present icons of the television era—such as Oprah Winfrey, Lucille Ball, and Walt Disney. At the far end of the Echo Lake area, near the entrance of Streets of America, resides the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant, a dinner theater with a retro-style theme featuring vintage car themed tables and a large movie screen featuring continuous clips of science-fiction films from the 1950s. Buena Vista Street Buena Vista Street, is taking its name from the Burbank street on which the Walt Disney Studios are located. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the landmark Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Buena Vista Street includes an immersive recreation of early 1920s Los Angeles when Walt Disney first arrived with Mission and Art Deco facades housing shops and restaurants. A recreation of Carthay Circle Theater, which showcased the world premiere of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937 sits at the end of the street, serving as the visual anchor for the district. The 1,000 mm (3 ft 3 3⁄8 in) narrow gauge Red Car Trolley travels from the entry, up Buena Vista Street to Carthay Circle, then down Hollywood Boulevard towards Sunset Boulevard from Tower of Terror. Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is primarily home to attractions based on films and characters created by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Animation Coutyard featuring over themed zones: Animation Courtyard, Studio Ghibli, Animation Boardwalk. Disney Channel Backlot Disney Channel Backlot is an themed area based on Disney Channel, Disney XD & Disney Junior shows. This Themed Area featuring over 2 zones: Disney Channel Backlot & Disney Junior Backlot. Lucasfilm Studios Lucasfilm Studios is themed from movies from Star Wars, Indiana Jones & More. Jim Henson Courtyard Jim Henson Courtyard is based on Jim Henson's The Muppets. Jim Henson Courtyard features 2 themed zones: Muppet Studios & Jim's Red Book. Production Courtyard Production Courtyard theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. The land contains with rides The Great Gremlins Adventure, Motion Picture Magic and Armageddon themed around the production facilities of movie lots. Marvel Studios Marvel Studios is an themed area based on the comics to superheroes & villains of Marvel. Hollywood Pictures Backlot The Hollywood Pictures Backlot is an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. Lights Motors Action Stunt Show The 2000-seat Hyperion Theater located in the center of The Hollywood Pictures Backlot formerly hosted & the Studio Backlot Tram, an tram tour. PIXAR Studios Pixar Place is dedicated to films and characters created by Pixar Animation Studios The area, which resembles the animation studio's Emeryville, California campus, PIXAR Studios featuring over 6 themed zones: Pixar Boulevard, Toy Story Land, Cars Land, A Bug's Land, Monstropolis, Inside Out & The Big Blue Reef. Seasonal Events Different seasons offer different park opening hours and different entertainment offerings. Shows & Parades Nighttime Shows & Parades Park Hours * Spring: 8AM-12AM * Summer: 9AM-3AM * Fall: 9AM-11AM * Winter: 9AM-3AM Disney's Wild Kingdom Ontario DisneySea Category:Theme Parks